Crazy Kat
by water goddess 19
Summary: Sarah's mysterious cousin Catillena comes to Spencer. She holds many secrets and Reid is interested in her. Catillena isn't into relationships but can Reid change her mind. What will happen when the son's discover her secret, what about Chase?
1. Character Info

**Crazy Kat**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Sons of Ipswich or any of the other characters from the Covenant. I only own the characters i've created.

**Character Info**:

**Name**: Catillena Andrews

**Birthday**: April 20

**Age**: 17

**Nickname**: Kat

**Physical features**: Golden blond locks that reached past her butt and are slightly curled. She has sapphire eyes and pale skin. She reaches 5'6 in height and is a petit girl.

**Personality**: She is a trouble maker and very stubborn. She is a kind person and is a real rebel; she does not do well with rules. She is extremely smart.

**Likes**: She enjoys partying, dancing and singing. She also likes reading.

**Dislikes**: MEN-she only uses them to release her sexual frustration. She hates commitment and relationships and does not do well with authority and rules. She dislikes physical contact and wears gloves to avoid any physical contact.

**Hobbies**: She plays the violin. She is also a soccer player and a very talented swimmer. She is a dancer, ballerina and a gymnast, she is extremely talented; she possesses grace. Her other interests are in writing stories and drawing; in which she excelles as well. Her most favorable past time is reading many different books.

**Family history**: She is Sarah's cousin; Sarah's dad Jason had a brother; John Wenham who married Catherine Andrews, they had Catillena soon after. Her parents drowned on a cruise when she was four and she was adopted by her father's friend Michelle Evans she then became Catillena Andrews; She took her mother's maiden name as her last name, her mother was Greek making her Greek as well. Michelle married Meredith Clay. Catillena is annoyed by her adopted parents, she says she hates them but in reality she does love them but feels guilty for loving them; they live in New York. She spends most of her summers with her cousin Sarah, they're close.

**Catillena's Past**: She became depressed after her parents died. Growing up as a child prodigy was difficult for her she was occupied most of the time in her studies and hobbies, she had personal tutors and was home schooled. She received many awards in academics as well as in her hobbies. She disobeyed Michelle and Meredith in things that were unrelated to her studies and hobbies. She partied at night and got into many problems considering the law. She became a crazy uncontrollable heiress and when she began to attend high school she was kicked out of her schools for fighting, late night partying, federal offenses and other things. She also holds a secret she is what the Greeks call an _Oracle_. She holds strange powers.

**Her powers**: She can see the future (_Premonition)_, read minds, feel the emotions of those around her (_empathy_), move objects or things with her mind or hands (_Telekinesis)_, levitate things/people, she can astral project herself and others and she can also disappear and reappear in different places/ teleport.


	2. Prologue

**Crazy Kat**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Covenant or its characters. I own my character Catillena and the inimportant ones.

**Prologue**

Catillena's POV:

The day had started like any other for Catillena she was already in class reading her new Romance Novel 'Prince of Fire by Linda Winstead Jones', she was so immersed in the book that she didn't notice her History teacher Mr. Trent (at her prestigious school Dover's which was located in New York) had asked her a question concerning his lecture.

"Ms. Andrews would you mind sharing with the class what is so interesting about the book your reading instead of paying attention to my lecture?" Mr. Trent demanded narrowing his eyes. He had to slam his fist on my desk to finally catch my attention.

Startled I exclaimed "Wait what? Am I missing something how'd you get here?" I ask him in a startled and curious manner. Mr. Trent losing his patience demanded that I share with the class what was so interesting about my book. I then proceeded to stare at him strangely. "Are you sure about that. You really want me to tell the entire class what my books about?" I asked him excited

"Yes!" He exclaimed staring at me, waiting to see if I would refuse. Puh-lease, like that was going to happen, I was getting a rare chance to share with my fellow students the very naughty book I was reading. HAHAHAHA!

"Well it's called Prince of Fire by Linda Winstead Jones. It's a romance book and fictional. Well in a all in all summary this Queen is kidnapped by this guy and they fall in love with each other later on in the story. Well anyways the Queen has this time every month were she gets her heat meaning she becomes extremely horny and needs sexual release, so she asks her kidnapper to give her sexual release at first he refuses till the end and many conflicts they become sexual partners, then with some more conflicts the guy finally admits he loves her and well its only the second book in a series or was it trilogy, well I don't really know at the moment. If you're really interested in my book I could let you borrow it after I'm done reading it?" After my explanation of my beloved book (the book is actually my friend's Ivory. I gave it for her birthday.)The class proceeded to burst into laughter, stare at me strangely, giggle and whisper. Mr. Trent's face was so read I thought he had suddenly gotten sun burned all over his face.

"Ms. Andrews a book such as that is not allowed in our school gather your things and report to the Principal's office this is the last straw, you spend more time reading your books then paying attention in class I'm sure you remember what the principal said the last time I sent you to his office. I am greatly relieved you will no longer be attending this school, now get out!" Mr. Trent screamed at me.

"Whatever I was getting tired of attending this school already I wonder what school I'll go to next?" I asked myself thoughtfully. I proceeded to gather my belongings and was out the door in two minutes. I walked to the principal's office considering where my parents would send me now. I'd been through many schools in Connecticut and New York what was next. I arrived at the principal's office. I explained the reason why I was there and proceeded to wait while he called my parents. I continued reading my book until they arrived with a displeased looks on their faces.

The principal Mr. Brown told them why I was being kicked out of Dover's. "Catillena is a wonderful student but she is too advanced in her studies to truly learn something and that leads to her being board and not paying attention in class. Perhaps if you placed her in a prep school this problem could be solved. Catillena needs a change of scenery and something that can challenge her. We are immensely fortunate and glad that such a prodigy of a student attended our school but she needs a 

more challenging atmosphere, I'm sure you'll find a school that will be able to challenge her." He handed my mom my records and papers shook hands with my dad and wished us good luck. We left immediately, when we arrived home; father entered his study to search for a school to enroll me into while my mother told me to go to my room and think about what I had done.

Later that day father received a phone call from Uncle Jason they talked for hours and when dinner time came around father exited his study and sat down for dinner. "Catillena I was talking to your Uncle Jason about your cousin Sarah, she's attending a school called Spencer Academy it's a prep school and I believe it will challenge you. Besides it's a change of scenery and you'll be around your cousin. You'll get a fresh new start." He answered with an air of finality. "If you don't recall where your cousin's school is well then it's in Massachusetts you'll be boarding at the school so you'll need to pack everything you will want for the rest of the year. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning Greg (the limousine driver) will take you to the airport and Sarah will pick you up."

"I suppose I don't have a choice?" I asked hopefully but father nodded his head confirming my question. Damn I can't believe I don't get a choice in this. Oh well I can't really do anything, I don't get my full inheritance until I turn 18. "I guess I'll go pack." I emailed Sarah telling her my news and began packing all of my belongings. Three hours later the time being 12:45 pm. I got into bed to sleep away the rest of my time remaining in New York. The following morning I awoke at 6 am sharp and did my morning routine. I went downstairs to the kitchen and had breakfast. When the time for Good Byes came I merely hugged my mom and dad and told them I'd miss them. I said I'll call them at least once a week and that I'd try to stay out of trouble.

I got into the limousine and Greg took me to the airport. I boarded my plane and we departed at 9:30 am, I'd reach Boston tomorrow morning at 10 am sharp. I slept through the flight and when I wasn't sleeping I was either reading, drawing, writing, listening to music or thinking about what waited me in Boston and how Sarah was and if she had changed. Many questions raced through my head but I decided it was no use wondering and placed myself in a meditation state and cleared my mind.


	3. Sarah's day of show and tell

**Chapter 1 – Sarah's day of show and tell**

Sarah's POV

It had been a month since the Chase fiasco. When Kate started asking questions Pogue was forced to tell her. Kate took the news about the Covenant, the boys and their powers well. She was shocked at first but then accepted it. Due to Kate's acceptance of Pogue's other side their relationship became stronger. Caleb and I have been doing well. We're a much stronger couple then before. Reid and Tyler still act like their normal selves nothing has changed about them.

We were currently sitting at Nicky's having some laughs at Aaron's expense. We were recalling what Reid and Tyler had done to Aaron and his crew last week, 'Reid and Tyler had beaten Aaron at pool and when Aaron was out of money he bet the close he was wearing for all the money he had lost. Reid and Tyler had of course won and Aaron ended up going home **BUTT **naked.' Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hold on you guy's I have to take this I hope you guys don't mind." The Son's and Kate nodded understanding. I flipped the phone open and saw it was my dad's number, I quickly picked up worriedly. "Hello Dad is everything okay?" I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Yes Sarah everything is fine here. Do you remember your cousin who lives New York?" Jason asked his me. I paused in thought for a moment. "The cousin who would come down in the summer to stay with us. Seriously Sarah you two were inseparable is it possible you forgot her. Her name was Catillena you always called her Kat. Does that jog you memory." Jason continued trying to get me to remember my cousin.

"My cousin from New York, Catillena, nicknamed Kat?" I mumbled to myself while the others watched me interested in my cousin. "Dad I don't think I know a cousin named Kat who stayed with us in the summer." I responded, and then it hit me. "WAIT you mean Kat as in Kitty! I remember now I thought you were talking about someone else. So what about her? Wait is something wrong? Is she okay did she get hurt?" I began talking in what seemed to be a rush.

"No she's fine. Sarah do you remember what I use to tell you when you got in trouble? The one about what cats always do well, this is what Catillena's done." Jason said with a sigh.

"You mean the one that went something like 'Cats are one step behind trouble'." I answered

"Yes that's the one. Well you see Catillena got into some trouble back in her school in New York because she was caught reading a Romance novel in her history class. Well from what your uncle told me this wasn't her first offense." Jason stated. "The thing I don't understand is how a school can expel a student for reading a romance novel, that's just stupid." Jason began to laugh.

"Wait you mean Kat got expelled for reading a Romance novel in class." There was a silent pause. "That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!" I exclaimed laughing. Shortly after the Son's and Kate began laughing at what they had overheard. "So why are you telling me this dad?" I asked.

"Well she's going to b e visiting you for a while; well actually she's going to attend Spencer's with you. I convinced John that you would watch over her. She's landing in Boston at 10 am sharp you're going to have to pick her up. Well I have to go Bye bunny." Jason proceeded to hang up.

I stood there in shock; Kat is coming to Ipswich. Crazy Kat is coming to stay with me OMG! "I can't believe this; this can't be happening, no it's not possible." I continued to mutter to myself. "No way Kat's coming to Spencer's." I exclaimed knocking myself back into reality and out of my head. The boys and Kate were staring at me.

"Sarah are you alright hun." Kate asked worriedly. Caleb was staring at me.



"Yes it's just hard to digest to the news I just received. My cousin is going to be coming to Spencer's." I said in daze.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Caleb asked beginning to worry about me.

"No it's just that you don't know my cousin she's a handful. She's crazy." I exclaimed shifting in my seat.

"How crazy what do you mean." Reid asked with a glint of interest. "Tell us about her. Is she HOT?"

"Well she's seventeen, she's beautiful, smart, and talented in every way, she's also trouble maker." I said tiredly. "She parties all night but gets straight A's. She's perfect in almost every way." I continued telling them about Kat.

"You sound jealous. I'm sure she's not as perfect as your describing her." Kate told me with a look of reassurance.

"No my cousin is perfect except she hates authority." There I laid the big one out in the open. "She disobeys the rules any one gives her, she fights, and she breaks laws over and over again. When she would visit in the summer I'd have to spring her from jail at least five times throughout the entire summer. When I tell you she's crazy I mean it. The worst part is she's coming here and will most likely be kicked out after a week." I let out a huge sighed. "I have to be at the Boston airport by 10 am sharp. Do you guys want to come with me and meet her?" I asked

"Heck yeah I want to meet you crazy hot cousin." Reid yelled followed by the nods of everyone in the group.

"Alright well be ready by 8:30 we should get there early. Well I'm heading back to the dorms will you be able to get a ride back Kate." I calmly asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Kate answered simply. I said good bye to everyone and began preparing myself mentally for what awaited me tomorrow morning.


	4. Catillena's arrival in Ipswich

**Crazy Kat**

**Chapter 2 – Catillena's arrival in Ipswich**

Catillena's POV

I had awakened from a nice dream by one of the flight attendants telling me we we're going to land in twenty minutes. 'Well here goes a new beginning.' The plane landed and we were finally allowed to disembark I grabbed my laptop's hand bag and the suitcase I had taken with me; it contained the necessities I would need until my other belongings arrived. As I stepped off the plane my black dress swished and my golden hair swayed it seemed as if I was glowing because my pale skin stood out. 'Where are you Sarah?' I thought to myself.

When I was scanning the crowds I heard my cousin's voice say "Her plane just landed she should be around here somewhere." I watched my cousin look for me and I was given an incredible idea. I walked to one of the benches in the airport and asked a nice old lady to watch my belongings for a moment. I then crept up to my cousin and at the last moment I jumped on her; we both came crashing down with a very distinctive thud followed by a few groans.

"Ha I got you Sarah-bear." I exclaimed happily. I then picked myself of the ground and helped Sarah up as well. After I made sure she was alright I began my happy dance and started chanting "I got Sarah, I got Sarah" over and over again. Well at least until I got tired of doing it which was two minutes later. "So how've you been Sarah? You haven't emailed me lately." I asked with concern.

"Um I've been good and you? I heard you got kicked out of school for reading a naughty book, was that true?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Well partly." I answered running my hand through my hair. "The other reason was that the teacher told me to share with the class what was so interesting about the book ………. and I did. I tried to be as detailed as possible I think that was why I got suspended, I went into too much detail." I answered with a very thoughtful look.

"What that was true. Oooo you're a naughty girl I can't believe you did that. Well um I'd like you to meet my friends." She said with a smile. "This is Caleb Danvers; my boyfriend, Pogue Parry and his girlfriend and also my best friend Kate Tunley, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms." She pointed at each one after she said their names. "Guys and Kate this is my cousin Catillena Andrews." I smiled at them, but then thought about what Sarah had said.

"Wait hold up I'm not your BF anymore, well that sucks you could have told me that before I went to all the trouble of getting you a present. I guess I should return it but then again I was going to give it to you and then ask to borrow it. I'll just keep it." I said with a happy smile on my face. I then walked off to get my belongings from the bench Sarah and her friends followed, when I got there I voiced my thoughts. "You know Sarah I never thought you had friends that were stalkers maybe it would be best if I call a taxi. Though I don't act like it, I am very concerned over my well being." I said eyeing her friends suspiciously.

"Kat just knock it off. Are you ready?" I nodded to her answering her question. "Good well follow me, were going to leave now its Saturday for Pete's sake." She then began walking off to what I assumed to be the exit of the airport. Caleb was nice enough to grab my suitcase. "What a nice boy, Sarah you picked a good one. But now for his kind actions I now have this sudden urge to pet him and give him sweets. Oh well I'll just have to try and control myself." I sigh happily.

The others stare at me strangely. We quickly left the airport and got into a hummer and then we were off, racing to Ipswich was my best guess. There was this weird silence in the car. I finally broke it off by telling Sarah about my last fight with Dover's bitch/slut Kanako (Her nickname, given by me.) I relayed my final torment on the girl; I slashed her car's wheels. She wasn't able to get to the dance. 

"So how've you been Sarah still a good girl?" Sarah proceeded to glare at me. "I take that as a yes." I said cheerfully. "I'm going to have to influence you again, so I may steer you to the right path."

"Whatever Kat. So how are Michelle and Meredith?" Sarah asked with some interest.

"What do you think? They sent me over two states away from them; they're jumping on the bed about now. God I hate them, well it won't matter after a few months, I'll be able to get out of here." I said with excitement evident in my voice.

"Why would you want to leave your parents in a few months?" Kate asked confused.

"They're not really my parents, they're my adoptive parents and I hate them. My real parents drowned on a cruise. So when I turn eighteen I will inherit all of the cash they left me and return to supervising my companies, continue with my achievements and I won't have my jealous adoptive parents holding me back. I'll get to travel the world, take over more companies, and win awards for my discoveries and for my talents. Then after that's all done and I have time to spare I'll have a kid." I said with dreamy eyes.

"What about College?" Kate asked even more confused

"College, why would I need to go to College? I've already graduated from ten different Colleges." I asked her confused by her questions.

"When I said Catillena was smart I should have mentioned that she was extremely smart." Sarah answered the unspoken question running through everyone. We finally arrived. Ipswich had amazing scenery, when we got to the school Sarah and her friends stepped out of the car and everyone said "Welcome to Ipswich and Spencer's." I was really excited I couldn't wait to cause trouble here.

Sarah and Kate showed me to my dorm and took me to see where my classes where, they then left to get ready for Nicky's. They invited me to come along but I refused saying I was tired. I sat in my dorm meditating on everything that had occurred today. When I felt that my head was clear I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Voicing my thoughts

**Crazy Kat**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Covenant or its characters. I own my character Catillena and the inimportant ones. I need your help readers I know nothing of cars and I need to give Kat a awesome car that she can do mischief with; like street racing perhaps or go over the speed limit, so I need you guys to review and tell me your ideas about this.

**Chapter 3 – Voicing my thoughts**

Sarah's POV:

"Sarah your cousin's awesome. She doesn't seem all that crazy, just really weird." Reid said happily while chewing on some fries. We were at Nicky's sitting at a table eating burgers and fries. "She's hot too. I think I might ask her out."

"Uh, thanks I guess. I'm just a little worried though; I mean why send her here. I love her and all but I think she needs to be with her parents not me." I told them. I rested my head on the table hoping that it would make my headache go away for a little while. Kat had only been in Ipswich for a couple of hours and I had already gotten a headache. Things don't look good for me right now.

"Sarah what's wrong? You know you can tell us anything. Why are you so worried?" Caleb asked me while he patted my back.

"It's just that Kat despises rules and Spencer has a lot of rules. We have uniforms and Kat will not wear a uniform to school and because of that she'll be kicked out if she doesn't already do something bad. I'm just worried she's going to be kicked out for a silly reason like she did in her old school. I mean come on she got kicked out for reading a romance book." There I finally told them what was on my mind.

"Sarah her parents sent her here to be with you for a reason they could have kept her in New York but they probably want her to spend some time with you. Besides we won't let her be kicked out or get in trouble, we'll stop her before she does something bad. Now why don't we have some fun that's why we came here? Let's dance." Caleb then proceeded to get up and grab my hand he then dragged me to the dance floor and we started dancing.

We danced for a couple hours taking short breaks in between and when we were finally tired we went back to the table. We talked for a while just enjoying out time together when I looked at my watch it was 12:45 pm and I decided it was time to head home. Kate and I left Nicky's to go back to the dorms. When we got back I went to Kat's dorm to see how she was but she didn't open the door so I returned to my room. When I got back to my dorm Kate was already ready for bed, I quickly changed and got into bed. When I was settled I turned to look at Kate.

"Kate I'm going to need your help tomorrow. We have to keep Kat from getting into trouble. Will you help me?" I asked her quietly.



"Sure Sarah I'll help, don't worry so much. Now why don't we get some sleep tomorrow's going to be a big day."Kate answered and then proceeded to turn over and got to sleep. I turned off the light and also went to bed.


	6. Evil Plans Executed in the Morning

**Crazy Kat**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Covenant or its characters. I own my character Catillena and the unimportant ones. Reader's If you guy's/girl's have any awesome ideas review and tell me about them.

**Chapter 4 – Evil Plans Taken into Action in the Early Morning**

Kat's POV:

The alarm was blaring when I woke up. What time is it, I turned to look at the clock and screamed. I then proceeded to throw the clock at the door.

"It's 7:00 am. Who in their right mind wakes up at this time let alone on a Sunday? I'm going to kill the person who set up this alarm, they are so dead. What am I going to do now it's too early in the morning to go anywhere? Hmmm . . . . If I'm awake I think everyone else should be awake too. HAHAHAHA (evil laugh) I have the perfect plan but first I must get ready." I went into my bathroom and got into the shower (I have a singles dorm which means no roommate and I get a shower in the bathroom. You got to pay a lot of cash to get this, which means I'm cooler than everyone else because they don't got a singles dorm.) 10 minutes later I was out and putting on some close (fresh PJ's).

I crept out of my dorm with a boom box/stereo and made my way to the office without getting lost thanks to my photographic memory, I love me. Anyways when I got to the office I asked the secretary if I could you the intercom used to give the students information in the morning, you know it comes right after the Pledge of Allegiance. Anyways she was reluctant but I pulled out my walled and bribed her with a 100 bucks, I told her that I wanted to wish everyone a good morning . . . . And she believed HAHAHA, administrative secretaries. Kat giggles. I also told her it was a surprise and to tell no one I was here.

You know the great thing about the intercom that its heard in the classrooms hall's and in the dorms, thankfully not in the office, cool hah. So I sat myself down on the chair next to the intercom and pulled out an awesome CD and pressed play I then turned up the volume. The first song that started was **Wake up Sunshine (****/watch?vvkG0oW0kxhM&featurerelated****) **the next song was **Tila Tequila – I Love You ****(**/watch?vMTmZkIgQVUM**). **I could already imagine people getting out of bed confused with the music, HAHAHAHAH.

After a few more songs I turned off the boom box/stereo and used my hand to muffle my voice it covered my nose and my top lip, the noise I made sounded funny. I then spoke into the intercom.

"Rise and shine sweet hearts, breakfast is ready. My lovely bunnies don't want to be late for school . . . right. Well the early bunny get the carrot, it's time to get up. HAHAHAHAHAHA (evil laugh) Bye kiddies." I turned off the intercom, grabbed my boom box/ stereo and left the administrative office in run. I was so lucky no one was out in the halls yet. I got into my room and hid any evidence I had. I ruffled my hair a bit so it looked like I hadn't gotten ready yet and already wearing my PJ's I got into bed placed to huge ear plugs in my ears and covered myself and pretended to be sleeping.



After a few minutes . . . I think, the door burst open and someone came in; I continued to pretend sleep. They started shaking me and so I pretended to wake up and when I say the person who had been shaking me I screamed at the top of my lungs. When I got a closer look at them I realized it was Sarah and her friends. Getting out of bed I put my rumpled crazy hair in a pony tail. I proceeded to pull out my earplugs and that's when I let them have it.

"What the F Sarah why are you here? Is there a fire? " I screamed at her using my great acting skills to look seriously surprised.

"Wait you mean you didn't play that music over the intercom?" Sarah asked confused

"What music are you talking about I've been sleeping. I didn't hear any music. You must be losing, are you on drugs."I asked

"How could you not hear it everyone heard it there was music playing over the intercom?"Sarah asked

"Well I wear ear plugs to bed so that might be it. How'd did you get into my room you don't have a key? What time is it? **It's 7:35 am and you woke me up what is your problem Sarah. **You know what I don't want to know. Get out of my room I'm going back to bed its Sunday for Pete's sake." Sarah, Kate, Tyler and Reid left my room confused. I went to the door and locked it and then I proceeded to laugh (evil laugh); HAHAHAHA. I got ready again brushing my hair and put on some jeans and a nice shirt, I also put my hair up. I walked out of my room humming to myself when I saw Sarah and Kate come out of a room. OH shit, here it comes. Sarah saw me immediately and began walking toward me in an angry stride, Kate right behind her. When she reached me she stared at me for a minute

"You did it didn't you? Even after you told you parents you'd try not to get in trouble and you pull this." Sarah told me in an angry voice. "I can't believe you did this. You haven't even started to go to class."

"Oh so you're going blame everything bad that happens on me. HAAA . . . well do you have proof for your little accusation? Because I think you don't, and until you get that proof don't blame me for everything that happens." I then walked away from her and called myself a taxi, so I could get out of Ipswich for a little while and have some fun.


End file.
